Unexpected Feelings
by Kick-12
Summary: A heated argument between Oliver and Skylar changes everything when she thinks Oliver deserves someone better than her. When Oliver doesn't get the message he wont stop at nothing to prove he deserves nothing but her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, so I posted this short one-shot for Skoliver. It's the new year and I am excited for Mighty med to return, so I decide why the hell not make a one-shot. I hope you guys will like it and yeah see yeah when this one-shot is finished.**

 **Enjoy.**

Skylar clearly knew Oliver's crush for her, it more oblivious to her than to other people. Of course she wasn't trying to lead him on but he didn't seem to get any of the messages that she was sending to him.

It wasn't like she didn't like Oliver in that way, (Yes that way) she does but she thinks that he deserves someone better. She wants to think that he deserves someone that won't break his heart. You see she had recently got her powers back all could think was finally able to go home, where she belonged.

The small part was leaving Oliver and her other friends, she had made such an effort to stay and be a family with such great people but her actual family is waiting for her at home. Yet the bubbly pain in her stomach thinking about leaving Oliver didn't help.

Back to track, Skylar did everything to show that she wasn't interested in Oliver. She tried to not show every time he would flirt with her, or when he tried to kiss her. Oliver didn't seem to get the message which would make Skylar frustrated with him.

''Hey Skylar! What you thinking about?'' The thoughts cut her off as she heard a deep voice behind her, she turned around looking at both Oliver and Kaz but it seemed Kaz had asked her the question.

''Um.. nothing really just thinking about what I should do first since I got my powers back.''

''Ohh, you should totally fly to Noah brown's house and laser him in the eye or better yet his liver!'' Kaz exclaimed more interested into hurting an innocent boy than Skylar. Oliver and Skylar just question him with their brows, which flustered Kaz.

''What! I hate the guy. Sue me. Plus he thinks he so macho yet he has never seen my powerful muscle.'' Oliver and Skylar roll their eyes as Kaz brings up his biceps kissing both arms, as if he was the strongest man. After a couple minutes, Skylar glanced at Oliver seeing a playful smile on him as he stares down at his phone.

''What you smiling about Oliver?''

''Huh? Oh, um nothing, absolutely nothing.''

Skylar rose her brows noticing how easy Oliver is lying, the way he adverted his eyes away from her. She could simply tell that he was indeed not saying the truth, though she got her answer really quickly.

''Aww come on Oliver, no need to be a sissy about this. Skylar the reason Oliver has been on his phone is because..''

''Kaz! Don't!'' Oliver warned.

''He has been texting Bree ever since she came back to Mighty med.'' Kaz finally said like it mean't nothing to him. For Skylar she could feel her own grin falling off into a frown. She hadn't realized that he was still interested in Bree. It made sense though because she was gorgeous and she was just Skylar Storm.

''Oh.'' She responded quietly looking down slightly at the floor.

''Skylar it's. It's not what you think, she needed a friend to talk to since Leo and Adam left her. That's all.'' That was true, it has been almost 2 weeks when she arrived to Mighty Med. They combined together as a team but Skylar couldn't shake off the jealously she has right now.

''It's fine, it's not like I care who you text anyway, go headed and text as much girls as you want it won't bother me one bit.''

She didn't mean to sound harsh but she could help it, she left like this whole week he was just using her. She made herself feel like a fool thinking Oliver has real feeling for her when they seem nonexistence.

''Skylar.'' Oliver pleaded drifting his eyes to the corner where they could talk. Skylar acted as she didn't see anything and smiled sadly at Kaz, who seemed to be daydreaming at this point.

''I think, I am just going to go and practice with my powers. You know to make sure they are fine and no one controlling them.'' She says as she looked at Oliver with a pleading smile acting as it was a real smile. Oliver looked at Skylar before nodding watching her head off to the practice room.

As Skylar walked she could almost hear the words Oliver say to Kaz. _''Nice going Kaz.''_ Like she said she thought she heard that but doubt it. Now her focus was on Bree and Oliver's relationship. Well not a real one but you know.

Skylar took her steam off with the punching bag, she could help but feel her anger with the couple. She swore that Bree looked done with Oliver as soon as she realized he was like Chase. The day that Bree even came back, she didn't spare a glance at Oliver but that didn't stop Oliver with his terrible flirting skills.

Now they are suddenly texting!

Once Skylar thought that, she gave the punching bag a hard kick with all her powers. Which wasn't quite a good idea, In the end the only thing that was now down was the punching bag on the floor.

''Hey Sky. Woah! What happened in here?'' Oliver questioned as soon as he saw the practice room. There was basically punching bags on the floor, pillows and other objects that could hurt people. Skylar rolled her eyes at Oliver not taking away from her steam of anger.

''What do you want Oliver?!''

Oliver was taken back by Skylar's harsh tone and glared that came his way as she looked at him. He did wonder all the sudden why she got angry ever since she heard about him and Bree.

''I came to see how you were, you seemed a bit angry when you left. What it something I said?'' Oliver asked nervously.

''Just leave me alone Oliver. I really don't want to talk to anyone at this moment.'' Skylar snapped again. ''Just go talk to Bree, since you seem so interested with her anyway.''

Skylar didn't mean to add that last part but she honestly couldn't help it, Oliver's blue warm eyes and crooked smile was getting to her. It made her feel weak on her knees but she didn't want to show it to him.

''Ohh, I get it now.'' Oliver said smiling goofy.

''What!''

''You're jealous I am talking to Bree and not paying any attention to you, aren't you?'' Oliver finally said and Skylar felt the tip of her ears go red. Of course she was jealous! He had basically flirted with her the whole week, and now he was texting Bree. And he was enjoying it.

''No! you don't know what your talking about. I said I didn't care who you text and I meant it.''

Oliver frowned at her, he actually hoped she felt something for him. He wasn't going to let her go though, he was going to get an answer out of her. He needs to know what is really upsetting her, even if it wasn't because she was jealous.

''Just admit it Skylar, why are you being so difficult about and not telling me.'' Oliver stepped closer to her as his voice rose. Skylar just glared at him, she didn't want him to think that she got the best of him. She wasn't going to let him get past her if he used her.

''Why do you care!'' Skylar gritted her teeth together as she continued. ''Why can't you just leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you, I'm not jealous of you and Bree. So just go Oliver!''

''No!'' Oliver shouted. ''I am not going to walk away if you are shutting me out, that's if not happening. Just tell me the reason and I will help, please Skylar.''

Skylar then instantly felt guilty for the anger she put toward Oliver. He was trying to help her, but he couldn't find out the real reason why she was so worked up. She couldn't feel anything towards him, she just can't.

''I..I.'' Skylar shuttered. ''Oliver, I am leaving Mighty Med and this planet. I. I am going home.'' Skylar told him, well she had to let it out and this seemed like the best time.. yeah the perfect time to tell him what had been eating her alive.

''What?'' Oliver said getting loss of words.

''I know but I need to leave, I have my powers now and my family is waiting for me. I just didn't know how to tell you.'' Skylar said watching the boy, as he clenched his jaw tightly. She didn't know if he was angry or just sad, but she hoped neither.

''No, no, tell me that you faking it Skylar, that you making something up. Come on Sky tell me this isn't true.'' Oliver begged as he stepped even closer to her, just so that there face were inches away from each other.

''What did you except Oliver, that I would stay here when I got my powers back, that's not how life works!''

''No but did you even think how your friends feel about this! Kaz! Horace! Jordan! Gus! Did you even think how I feel about this.'' Oliver shouted back the same level as Skylar. He could feel his anger coming as the argument led to worse things.

''You have Bree now.'' Skylar snapped.

''Don't you dare bring her into this, this is not about her!'' Oliver warned gritting his teeth as he spoke.

''And I did think about my friends but honestly imagine if you are in my position, What would you do? Stay here or be with your family that you missed for almost a year. Be in my position for once and think how I feel about this too.''

''I. I.'' Oliver shuttered not knowing what to say. Skylar crossed her arms narrowing her eyes to him. ''That's what I thought now..can you just leave me alone now.''

Skylar turned around not facing Oliver, closing her eyes tightly as she heard the door closed hard. She had just made the biggest mistake in her life, now she knows the only thing Oliver feels for her is hate.

Skylar took a deep breath, pulling her hair out of her face knowing it has been a long day and all she wanted to do is sleep now. The door suddenly opens and Skylar tries to control her anger for who ever is at the door.

All she wanted to do be is alone.

As Skylar turns around, she is faced with Oliver that is walking towards her with determination in his eyes. Skylar is confused at his sudden appearance.

''Oliv..''

Skylar could barely pull out his name because he pulled Skylar closer to him putting his mouth against hers. Skylar was supirsed at first but as soon as the sparks flew, she could resist but kiss back. His hands on her waist and her arms flying around his neck pulling him closer.

Skylar could feel Oliver smile through the kiss as he brought his hand up to her cheek, as he deepen the kiss. Skylar used on her hand and played with Oliver hair making him shiver from her touch. They both felt it, the sparks, fireworks, love, name it and they felt it through a simple kiss.

Oliver pulled away first, looking into Skylar's eyes. She could tell he seemed hurt and she knew exactly why he was, and the guilt that she had continued to rise as she looked deeply at him.

''I might not know what to say since you are leaving, and I can't decide on anything but.'' Oliver started as he moved some hair out of Skylar's face, his hands falling onto her cheek. ''I know that before you leave you need to know my real feelings for you.''

Skylar could feel her pulse rising. She didn't want this to happen now.

''Skylar, I am in love with you.''

Skylar suck in her breath, this is not happening to her not now.

''I know you this isn't the best time but I couldn't let you leave if you didn't know my true feeling for you.'' And with that Oliver walked away. Skylar just watched as he walked away. She took a deep breath as she sat to the closet couch, feeling the tears prickle out of her eyes.

Now she didn't know what to do, it seemed like everything turns out of her plan. She wanted Oliver to have someone better but after she heard about him and Bree she went insane. She was a hypocrite, she can't decide on anything anymore. Even leaving him.

Skylar doesn't know how to leave Oliver anymore, when she was in love with him as well.

 **Well here's the end and originally this is suppose to end at this point, but if you guys liked this one-shot I am possibly making a One-shot Pt.2. I mean who wants to leave a story without a happy ending. That's it really, I am happy I am back into this Mighty med fanfic, and now all I am asking is Review or fav your choice.**

 **Hope to see you guys soon :)**

 **-Kristina**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, many of asked and here it is. Unexpected Feelings Pt.2, I am really happy with this chapter and the way it ended. Thank you all for the amazing reviews, honestly I would have never made this if you guys didn't ask for it. I just like the way I made this chapter than the previous one but hey that's just me.**

 **So I hope you guys enjoy this and not worry about my foolish writing for the A/N. Nothing important just want to thank you guys and yeah so here is the Pt.2 of this.**

 **Enjoy!**

Skylar had been overwhelmed this whole week, she could focus not when a brunette blued eye boy had been in her mind. She spent days trying to be distance with him, ever since their kiss she had felt things she never felt before. She always knew she liked Oliver but she felt like she was in love with him.

It's crazy for her.

She had decide the sooner she leaves the better her feelings for him will leave. So she came up that she will leave in 2 days, she had already talked to Horace about and he seemed fine with it. Of course he was shocked at first but agreed as she told him that she missed her family to much to just stay here.

So it was a deal to both of them that she would leave, but she hoped she would never return back. It wasn't like she wouldn't miss her friends, of course she would. She just needed to figure out a way so it wont make her stay. Nothing was going to stop her, hopefully.

''Hey Skylar.'' A voice cut her off as she turned around to see Kaz step into the practice room. He looked bored but she hoped her hadn't found out her secret. It would crush her to think that he thought she wasn't going to tell him, she was but it was hard.

''Hey Kaz, what's up?''

''Nothing really but I had a really great conversation with Oliver just a couple minutes ago.'' Kaz said pointing to the door amused while Skylar clinched in fear.

''You did?''

''Yeah, he told me a couple that was kissing the practice room, he wouldn't tell me who but I specially remember that you said you were going to the practice room. Then 5 minutes late Oliver told me he was going to the practice room, really weird don't you think?''

Skylar could feel a blush creep on her cheeks, she knew Kaz was on her. She was pretty sure that Kaz knew exactly what had gone on in the practice room. Skylar crossed her arms as she glared at Kaz, the blush keeping on her cheeks as she thought of the kiss.

''What are you saying Kaz!''

''I'm saying is that I know you two ended up kissing and I know you have been avoiding him for a week now.'' Kaz stated.

''Well maybe if he hadn't kissed me then I would not ignore him in the first place! Huh did you ever think about that Kaz.'' Skylar snapped as she step forward to Kaz, She could feel the anger come her way. Kaz just crossed his arm, as he put on a small smirk on his face.

''Well then why did you kiss him back?'' Skylar was going to defend herself but Kaz stopped her. ''Don't bother, Oliver was very detailed when he told me about the mystery couple kissing in the practice room.''

''Look Kaz, I didn't expect him to kiss me, I honestly thought he was going to argue with me more but I guess he had other plans.'' Skylar told with a much softer voice, calming her anger that disappeared as she thought about their kiss.

''He is really hurt Skylar, he really likes you Sky.''

''I know and I don't mean to hurt him! Buts it's hard, seeing him, being close to him, all I do is think about our kiss.'' Skylar admitted not realizing what she had just said, it made the sentence think she had this huge crush on Oliver.

''Oh, I see now.''

''What?'' Skylar questioned.

''You like Oliver! and you are too scared to tell him, what I don't understand is that it's Oliver for peeps sake! It's not Zac Efron, why are you so scared to tell him?''

''I don't like him!'' Skylar then took time to think. ''Well I don't think I like him, I don't know it's complicating.'' Skylar had some sort of feelings for Oliver but she didn't know just yet if they were real, or if they were love.

''Look this is the only thing I am going to say but if you feel something for Oliver, don't hurt him. He already had too much people hurt him in the past and I can't see my best friend get hurt again.''

With that Skylar nodded confidently at Kaz, as Kaz nods his head he turns around ready to walk out the practice room.

''Kaz.'' Skylar said as Kaz turned back around.

''Did.. did he tell you?'' Skylar asked waiting for a response. Kaz looked deeply at her before looking down at the floor, and Skylar took the hint that he indeed knew what was going on with her leaving.

''Yeah, I was disappointed at first but I soon got over when I understood what you have to do. You miss your family and I don't blame you, I just hope everything goes right for you in the future.''

Skylar smiled kindly at Kaz as he did the same. She was happy he could understand, and it mean't the world to her that he wasn't angry at her. She did have a part of her that was guilty.

''Oh and Skylar.'' Skylar rose her head looking at Kaz. ''I know Oliver might not see to get it but he is happy for you, he might not show it but this,.. getting your powers back was the first thing he did and he knew that you would leave but he still did everything because he cares about you.''

Skylar felt butterflies in her stomach as she thought about all the things Oliver did for her. ''Thank you Kaz.'' Kaz smiled one more time before finally leaving the practice room, leaving Skylar back into her own deep thoughts.

Skylar knew that she needed to talk to Oliver soon, it was way to much pressure for her to leave without giving Oliver a good apology. She felt like a brat this whole week, she was selfish for her own feelings and she knew that.

Skylar took a deep breath as she stood up and walked to the door, she needed to look for Oliver. She had walked around the hospitals asking doctors and nurses where she could find Oliver. After many excuses from the them, she had decided to head to any randoms rooms in the hospitals.

As Skylar was about to turn in a corner she had heard a giggle echo the hall, she leaned back against a wall and listened to the voice that sound way to familiar.

 _''I can't watch her leave, it's way too hard for me.''_ A teenage boy had screeched her ears, she knew this voice. This was the voice she was going to miss everyday, it was _his_ voice.

 _''You don't have to, I will be on your side as long as you need me for. I promise.''_ The soft girl voice had put anger in Skylar's stomach. She knew this voice way to well, even if she only knew her for a weak.

This was Bree's voice.

 _''Thank you Bree, I honestly don't know what I would do without you. You have been there for me for a whole week when my heart kept breaking seeing her.'' A pause occurred. ''I'm sorry I am talking way too much about my problems.''_

 _''You don't have to be sorry Oliver, I am here for you and I am not leaving if you like it or not.''_ Skylar felt her breath hitch as she didn't hear any voices talk, she hoped. God she hoped it wasn't happening what she thought was happening. She pleaded everything to make sure it won't happen.

She hoped they weren't kissing.

Skylar had decided that enough was enough and took herself off the wall. She wanted to turn around and leave, sprint, jog or even run. She just wanted to get out her before he lunch come out, because she didn't want to see them kissing. It will kill her.

As Skylar took a step back, she hadn't realized that the trash can was behind her. As she moved back it fell to the floor causing a loud thump to the floor, making Skylar curse under her breath. Skylar could hear Oliver's and Bree confusion as they talked about the sudden noise.

''Skylar?'' Skylar froze at her spot, she hadn't even heard any footsteps come near her but that voice sended shivers down her spine. She knew if she turned around it wouldn't end good.

''Hey Oliver.'' Skylar awkwardly said as she turned around to a confused Bree and Oliver.

''What are you doing in this hallway?''

''I. I was.'' Skylar paused maybe if she would lie then she would get out this mess, but someone caught her too it. ''You know Oliver I have to go, I just realized that I need to go and talk to Horace but I'll see you later okay.''

Bree knew that Skylar and Oliver needed to talk and she felt like she was the reason for it. Bree caught Skylar grateful look towards her way and all Bree did was give Skylar a small smile. Oliver not noticing the small interaction between both of them gave Bree a small nod.

''So what were doing in this hallway?'' Oliver asked once more as Bree left.

''It. It was nothing important. I just I thought heard something.'' Skylar said looking around faking the act, she then went wide eyes that was part if her act. ''Well would you look at that! Nothing was here after all, I guess I should go.''

Skylar faked a smile to Oliver as she turned around to leave, but was stopped yet again.

''Skylar!'' Skylar stopped at his determine voiced. ''I know you were here and I know you heard everything that me and Bree said.'' Skylar closed her eyes tights as now she could hear Oliver's footstep come closer to her.

''You should be with her,'' Skylar took a deep breath as her eyes were still closed. ''You should love her.. not me, you deserve her Oliver.. she won't hurt you.''

''Skylar, you know you can't force me to like her. I already told you how I feel about you and in a week the feelings are still the same.'' Oliver said as Skylar decide to turn around and open her eyes to see the closeness between her and Oliver.

''Why?'' Skylar breathed out. ''Why did you have to love me, all I am going to do is hurt you and I can't watch you get hurt Oliver.'' Skylar felt tears in her eyes as her voice broke near the end.

''I don't know, I thought you were different, I thought you were the most beautiful girl on this earth, I knew that I had to keep you close and I wanted you to be mine.'' Oliver said as he took a step closer to Skylar, his thoughts drifting to their recent kiss.

''You should hate me, you should yell at me, how are you not angry with me Oliver! I ignored you for a week! A freaking week! and you are not mad, how!'' Skylar snapped it was the one thing that had bothered her, because Oliver didn't show any anger towards her at all.

Oliver stepped closer to her, he put his hands on her cheek. His thumb started creasing her cheekbone, then landed on her bottom lips as he swiped his thumb over it feeling Skylar shiver at his touch.

''I was, oh trust me I was furious, a week without you talking to me killed me.'' Oliver paused as he looked down at Skylar's lips then back into her eyes. ''But I knew that you were thinking about a lot of things, plus you can't hate someone that you love.''

Skylar wished he wouldn't use those words, those ''love'' words it made her weak on her knees and would always catch her breath. She had wish that Oliver would just hate her, it would make her feel better than feeling guilty.

''You need to forget about me Oliver, I am leaving and I can't handle this guilt thinking of leaving you. Just hate me please.'' Skylar begged softly.

''You know I can't and you know I could never forget about you, you need to go and see you family. Your guilt for me shouldn't hold you back.''

''How are you fine with this? Just last week you wished that I was lying when I said I was leaving.'' Skylar took a deep breath as she took a step back. ''Now you seem fine with the idea of me leaving.''

Oliver sunk in his breath, he knew that the truth had to come out either way. He loves Skylar and he knew that he would do absolutely anything for her, he didn't care what the cost was as long as she was safe or happy.

''Do you remember the day I promised that I would get your powers back, no matter what I was going to try my hardest because I knew how much you missed your powers.''

Skylar nodded as she remembered the bravery Oliver had for her. He was so determined and he really did care for her, it meant the world to her when she knew Oliver would something like this to her.

''Well after you did get your powers back, I was worried. I was scared that you would take off and leave, that you would forget about us and just leave immediately, but you didn't.'' Oliver took a step closer to Skylar, as her back hit the wall behind her.

''You know I wouldn't forget about you.'' Skylar said softly.

''I know that now, but you still didn't leave. It took a whole month for you to figure out you needed to leave and during that month I tried my hardest to show my feelings for you, you never seem to notice but I didn't give up. That's why I started texting Bree.''

Skylar felt her stomach filled up with jealously as she knew Oliver got over her too soon.

''It's not what you think, I needed help getting your attention before it was too late. She showed many way, I brought you flowers, chocolate and that gold necklace, just to show you that I had feelings for you but yet you still never figured it out.''

Skylar gasped as a realization hit her.

''It was you!'' Oliver nodded as Skylar remembered all those presents. Kaz told her that it was him that bought her flowers because she got her powers back, then it was Gus that told her that he bought her chocolate because he allergic to it (Make sense now).

Then Skylar pulled out the necklace that she hid in her shirt, she held it. Horace told her that she bought it for her because he cared for her and was happy for her. Now she knew it was all a lie, it was Oliver that bought everything for her.

''Why! Why did you have to lie and get other people say they bought those gifts for me. Why Oliver could you just tell me?'' Skylar soften her voice as the end and she saw Oliver drip his hair in frustration, a typical thing he would do when he was angry.

''I thought you didn't like me in that way, I thought that if you found I bought all those things for you that you would just see me as a friend. I didn't want you to see me as a friend Sky.'' Oliver told her softly at the end, seeing in Skylar's eyes a pool of tears.

''I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I couldn't return your feeling back then, I feel like a terrible person. I am so sorry Oliver, I didn't know.'' Skylar cried as the tears flowed down her cheek.

''Im so sorry Oliver.''

Oliver could stand the sight anymore, so he embraced Skylar into a tight hug. He felt her clutch onto him as tears got soaked through his shirt. He then tried to calm her down by soothing nice words into her ears but nothing seemed to calm her down.

''Hey.'' Oliver pulled away and held Skylar's face, he wiped some tears off her face with his thumb. Oliver smiled sadly at Skylar. ''You don't need to be sorry, you deserve anything and I wanted to make sure you got it. All I want is happiness from you.''

''I knew that you would leave some day, but I glad that before you leave that you know my real feelings for you. Even when you are gone those feelings will never change about you.''

Skylar let one more tear flow down her cheek, her eyes drifted to the floor. Skylar then felt something pull her chin up blue eyes taunting her, and now she knew what she felt for him and it was indeed love.

Skylar reached forward and covered her lips with his, in an instant he kissed back with much passion. Oliver's hand sneaked around her lower back, holding her tight as they kissed for one last time. Skylar tilt her head as she put her arms around her neck, deepening the kiss much more.

Oliver felt a salty tear come to his cheek as they kissed, he then brought of his hands and wiped her cheek as he held it in his palm. Skylar then put her hands on his neck, pulling him much closer to her as she tries to show him any sort of love into that kiss.

As they both pulled away breathless, Oliver took this chance to kiss her on the forehead, nose, cheek and down her neck that had Skylar biting her lips as she closed her eyes tight. She was going to miss his kisses the most, it was her weak spot.

Skylar put her forehead against his as stopped kissing her neck, they both breathed heavily with their passionate kiss. Skylar shut her eyes tight, she could still feel the tears just thinking of leaving Oliver but she knew it was the right thing to do now.

''I think I am in love with Oliver.''

Skylar felt Oliver's warm hands on her cheek, she then placed her hand onto his leaning into his soft touch. Oliver never felt happier to hear those words, even if she was leaving at least he would know she felt something for him too.

''Skylar open your eyes.'' Skylar obeyed and opened her eyes to a grinning Oliver, it made her stomach twist seeing him grinning.

Oliver leaned forward and pecked her lips fast. ''It's okay, don't feel guilty because know you know your feelings for me you don't know if you should leave or not. I shouldn't be holding you back, if you need to go and see your family then go, I will support you the whole way.''

Skylar smiled widely, flashing back on how she didn't fall in love with him sooner. He was the perfect boy but she knew at one point she was going to come back. She had to it was a promise she was going to make.

''Thank you Oliver.''

Skylar then put her arms around his neck as she hugged him tightly, letting her head fall into the crook of his neck. She felt Oliver's tight arms go around her waist. She could feel a watery tear on her bare shoulder and now she knew Oliver was crying. He was crying for her and it broke her heart more.

''I love you so much.'' Oliver shaky but deep voice got her to hold him even tighter, she was afraid if she let go that he wasn't going to be real anymore. Skylar just nodded hard into his crook neck, holding her breath as she felt her voice crack without even talking.

''Me too.'' Skylar paused as she shut her eyes hard. ''I'm sorry I am leaving you in 2 days, I'm sorry Oliver.''

Skylar confession got Oliver because she could feel him tightening his hold on her as he didn't know it was soon that she was leaving. Skylar could imagine his red eyes, his lips trembling, and his small sad smile that tried to cover his pain. She could almost feel it in her.

''It's okay, they say when you love someone set them free, and if you come back you are all mine.''

 **So thats the end, not a happy ending between the two but at least Skylar confessed her feelings for Oliver. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it.**

 **I hope to be back here again before the show starts again or even before that, this fandom is awesome and I am glad to be in it. I would like to thank everyone for their amazing review on this one-shot.**

 **Thank you for the review:**

 **-Guest: You got it bud.**

 **-Mr.X: Thank you! and I hoped you enjoyed the Pt.2 of this One-shot.**

 **Guest: I couldn't imagine why, Skoliver is a great ship and would get everyone to get the feels.**

 **-TKDP: Thank you! I am glad you enjoyed it.. It is sad that Skylar needs to leave but at least they did kiss each other.**

 **-Guest: Yeah, Jealous Skylar is the best at her worst honestly.**

 **-Skoliver567: Thank you, I am glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews, I hope to see you guys soon. If you guys have any request on another one-shot, I would love to make one on a time i'm not busy. Thank you guys for understanding and have a good day!**

 **-Kristina**


End file.
